In Which We Learn
by rhythmofthenight
Summary: Rating subject to change later. A normal girl, attacked by demons; saved by Kurama and Hiei by order of Koenma... Why! Read to find out. KuramaOC later.
1. In Which We Flee or Fight

Rhythm: Nope, don't own YuYuHakusho. If I did, I'd hopefully be writing episodes rather than fanfic, eh? I do however claim my character Aurora- and I own my little story-line. Ages in the story, each character is in their twenties; save for Hiei, whom may be much older as he is a demon, but I will still place him as the same ages as the others.  
  
If you read, please review be it for good or bad just make sure you let me know what you think that I should change or do better on. Savvy? Thankies :)  
  
~In which~  
  
Chapter One - In which you flee or fight (or both ~.^)  
  
The girl quickly walked through the mall, feeling eyes on her since she'd entered an hour ago. She'd seen nothing unusual, but there was a feeling which made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end- someone was there. She'd considered saying something to security, but with nothing having happened as of yet, they would be able to do nothing. She glanced around, if she could get a feel for where they were, she'd be fine. She'd been in martial arts classes; it had taken her several years, but she was a first degree black belt. Seven years to get it; but she was proud of it. So, she wasn't a totally helpless, damsel in distress type; but she was unnerved at the moment, and likely did the worst thing she possibly could-- She went outside and rushed to her car. Glancing back, she thought she saw a glimpse of red- the same thing that she'd thought she'd seen in the mall... Could that have been something to mark the person following her?   
  
She heard the men come up behind her as she unlocked and wrenched open the car door. One of the guys asked, "Where you goin' in such a hurry, honey?" She turned back, her keys gripped tightly in one hand, something she'd picked up from her father. They may not be much, but they will work as a weapon.  
  
"Me?" She asked innocently enough, slightly raising her hands in a 'calm down' sort of way, she turned, looking at what she found to be a trio of men. They weren't incredibly big, nor were they really all that intimidating looking; so she ended up giving them a fairly easy smile, that should've, normally at least, thrown someone who was intending to hurt someone. "I'm going home." She stated forcefully.   
  
"You think so huh?" The second guy chuckled.  
  
The third man; the biggest of all three made a move towards her. "Well darling; you're not right."  
  
"Y'know guys; it's really a little too cold to do this right now." There was ice and snow covering the parking lot, "But if you insist." She moved forward, bringing her key up into the man's cheek, drawing blood which ran down his face.  
  
"You bitch!" He snarled, he lumbered towards her, swinging his arm wildly, she ducked and he continued on his path, until his fist struck her car. He grunted, clutching his fist with his other hand.   
  
"Problems?" She questioned, "You are trying to hurt me after all, it is only fair, neh?"  
  
The second guy who had spoken, slapped her across the face, it was hard enough to turn her face to one side, and she cringed. "HAHAHA!" He laughed at her, but it took his attention away from her, and gave her the perfect chance to bring a snap kick up into his groin. Next thing anyone knew, he was no longer laughing, and he was on the ground. The third guy came at her again, grabbing her around the waist. She got a hold of one of his hands, wreched it up and twisted it akwardly, then she bowed to him, still holding his hand. He cried out, and collapsed to his knees. It was either that or end up with a broken wrist.  
  
The guy who had spoken to her first, apparently the leader of the group, grabbed her over the arms in a bear hug, he lifted her up, and then dropped her on the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of her. "Owww..." She managed as more of a groan. She glanced over at the two others, and her fight or flight instinct kicked in despite her pain and lack of air. She kicked her feet up into a clumsy back somersault, and quickly stood. The man she had kicked now had two long sharp horns protruding from his forehead- they resembled bull horns- and he had fangs that hung down, nearly an inch beneath his lips. The first guy grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed her head into the edge of her open car door. Her vision swam; with black edging around it. The thing was, she knew that if she gave into the darkness that was so very tempting, she was going to die. Of this, there was no doubt.  
  
She forced herself back to her feet, once again squaring off with the small group of guys.. If you could really call them that. The one with the horns snorted, as he gazed at her with fully black eyes. "You're not dead yet, ningen? At least you've put up a fight. None of the others have lasted this well. At least not still concious or with all their body parts intact."  
  
The way he spoke, made her feel sick. She briefly wondered just how many innocent people these things had killed in their lifetimes. Regardless, she didn't want to become one of them. But if she were going to, she was going to do some damage to them first. "What can I say?" She asked, lifting her head high, though her vision was still swimming and the cut she'd received from her car door was dripping blood into one of her eyes. "Kill me if you want; but I'm not going to make it easy for you." She was in survival mode despite the blackness that still was tempting her to give in. The one that had slammed her head into the car moved in again, she brought an elbow up and nailed him in the nose; shattering it and sending a spray of blood across herself. It didn't phase him, just made him even angrier. He grabbed her by the hair, then a voice came across, quiet, but loud and in its own way forceful.  
  
"Release her."  
  
A/N: *grin* Nothing like a cliffy- eh? What ya think people? Good? Bad? Longer? No more cliffies? How was the fight scene, decent? I want input! 


	2. In Which Help Arrives

Rhythm: I figured y'all would probably appreciate it if I put this up too; cuz then you get to see at least some, very possibly all of the canon characters. Hiei? Would you do the honors? *gives a sweet angelic look*  
  
Hiei: Hn. No.  
  
Rhythm *gives a dark look* Please Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Mmmm.. No.  
  
Rhythm *growls, eyes narrow*  
  
Hiei *yawns* Fine. Since you won't leave me be. Rhythm does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Rhythm *Big grin* I just like to borrow the characters and play with them! ^_^  
  
Hiei *blinks* You do know how that sounds....?  
  
Rhythm *evil grin* Of course! See? *taps Hiei on the nose* Tag! You're it! (What kind of idiot am I? Tag with Hiei? X_x) For those who read my other story, I'm not intending for this one to interrupt the flow of the other one--  
  
Seto: What are you talking about flow? How long did you go without updating until recently?!  
  
Rhythm *frowns* Shuddup. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted *glares at Seto* It may look as though this one is getting updated a bit more- only because I have the chapters already written down in a book- all I've got to do with them is type them up; the other one I'm writing as I go along. Hopefully if I have two stories to work on here, my writers block won't attack me. *looks around, then at Hiei and Seto, sighs and calls into a different room* Hey Kurama; could you come here and keep my writers block away? Please?  
  
Kurama *enters the room* Of course.  
  
Rhythm: Gracias.  
  
Kurama: De nada.  
  
Chapter 2- In which help arrives.  
  
The 'guy's' voice rumbled when he answered the man behind them, "Stay out of it." The girl glanced over, a tall man with long very red hair stood, accompanied by a shorter man with really spikey black hair. The thing holding her moved his gaze over to them and tensed, unconciously, he held the girl closer to him, turning so that she was between he and the two men who were interfering. "K-Kurama; H-Hiei... What are you two doing here?"  
  
The shorter man released a sigh, "That's no matter." He said simply, as he pulled a sword that glinted in the faint moonlight, a katana.  
  
The red haired man pulled a rose from his hair, gently holding it in one hand; but his face was drawn and hard, "You see, the question should be... How long have we *been* here."  
  
The 'guy' who by now had claws tightened his grip in the girls hair; she felt something give way, and a bit of blood trickle down her neck from her scalp. She mentally cringed, but kept her face expressionless. Foremost in her mind at the moment was the red head's state of mind... He'd pulled a flower at a fight. Though the next thing she knew, he had a long green thorny whip. Who knew? Maybe she'd just hit her head a little bit harder than she thought. The things grip in her hair tightened again, and a clawed hand curled around her throat, starting to dig in, putting a strain on her breathing. "I was just gonna help her into her car. Make sure that these two idiots don't hurt her no more."  
  
She opened her mouth to interject, but released only a sort of squeak/groan as the things hand tightened a bit more. "Hn." The shorter man, who looked completely careless, said adding simply, "We've been here far long enough to know better than that."  
  
The girl realized that it had been the red haired man with the whip that had spoken first, as he repeated what he'd said to begin with. "Release her. I won't give you another warning."  
  
"And what is going to stop you from killing me if I do let the onna go?" The thing rumbled, "I don't feel much like dying tonight." She glanced over to see that the other two creatures were acting skittish, almost as if they wanted to run.  
  
The man with the sword gave the demons a cold smile, "But what's going to stop us if you don't?" He moved his sword as he spoke to the red head, "All three at once?" He asked.  
  
"No." The red head replied, then to the demon said, "I'm certain you know you'll be dead before you do anything else to her." She heard a sharp crack, then the pressure on her throat and the grip in her hair released. The body collapsed behind her. Its head, which looked distinctly inhuman with its horns, fangs and almost piglike nose fell to the ground in front of her. She stared at it blankly, still trying to fight the darkness which was slowly closing in on her. She backed up, until she bumped something; sending pain shooting through her severely bruised back. It took her a full minute to realize that what she'd bumped was her car; and that she'd sank down to the ground beside it. She absently brought a hand up to her forehead, feeling the cut that was still letting blood ooze down her face. She hissed in slight pain as her fingers grazed it. Still sticky. Bringing her hand down, she found it came back covered in red.  
  
"That's probably not such a good thing." She murmured to herself. She flinched as another of the creatures tumbled to the ground in front of her. The shorter guy took off after the third. Then, as the red haired man came into her line of vision; the darkness won.  
  
Kurama caught the girl before she collapsed into the snow, steadying her against the car. He pulled a small photograph from his jacket pocket studying it for a moment and then studying the bruised and bloodied girl before him. One and the same, of that he was certain. He'd watched her in the mall, he and Hiei had been trying to find the best moment to speak with her- they hadn't noticed the other three demons following her. But he hadn't expected her to realize that someone was watching her, nor had he expected her to take off outside when she did. What had caught both he and the fire youkai off guard though was how well she managed to hold her own against three demons. Though he could tell that after she'd been dropped to the ground on her back- it had just been instinct- there was no thinking involved. Humans got the fight or flight instinct- and she knew she'd never be able to outrun them. So she'd just automatically fought.  
  
Hiei appeared in front of him, the fire demon looking down at the girl nestled in Kurama's arms. "Right ningen?" He asked.  
  
Kurama nodded, "It appears so." He handed Hiei the photograph.  
  
Hiei scoffed, "Why must all these ningens smile like fools in pictures?" He asked, a typical sneer on his own lips.  
  
Kurama chuckled, "It's what they're supposed to do Hiei. Photos for happy memories."  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied, rolling his crimson eyes in typical Hiei annoyance, "Come on Kitsune; We'll take her to Genkai."  
  
The Kitsune nodded in agreement. "We can go get Koenma when she wakes up, or even take her to him."  
  
The dark haired demon looked the human girl over quickly, "She didn't do bad. For a weak ningen onna. After she got that-" he gestured to the deep cut on the girls forehead, "I was surprised when she got back up. I'm not sure the fool could get up after that even with his hard head." (Sorry any Kuwa fans; it is Hiei!)  
  
"No Hiei, she didn't do bad at all." Kurama quietly replied, "Let's get her to Genkai." he lifted the girl and they moved to a nearby portal.  
  
Next up=== In which introductions are made. 


	3. In which introductions are made

Rhythm: Don't own em! Wish I did!   
  
Hiei: We're all glad you don't.  
  
Rhythm *growls* No one asked you! *uses her (computer) mouse as a whip, smacking Hiei upside the head with the bigger end* Take that!  
  
Hiei @_@  
  
Rhythm *smiles triumphantly* Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really do appreciate it. :) *Hands out Hiei plushies* Gracias.  
  
In Which Introductions are Made  
  
The girls eyes opened and she sat up abruptly, immediately regretting it; her head swam and intense pain raged through her head. She placed her head in her hands, and emitted another low, "Owww." Once her dizziness passed somewhat, she glanced around the room. It was- not at all- familiar which worried her a little as she tried to remember what had happened. The fight... She vaguely remembered. Three guys jumping her. She gingerly brought a hand up to her forehead. Sure enough, there was a cut, though it now had small strips of medical tape across it which she assumed covered stitches. There were footsteps down the hall, that stopped in front of her door which slowly opened to reveal an older looking lady with pink (?) hair who gave her a warm smile. "Glad to see you've waken. I was beginning to wonder."  
  
The girl wearily returned the womans smile, "Uh... Could you maybe tell me *how* I got here?" She paused, "My mind and memory is just a little-" She paused looking for the correct word, "Fuzzy."  
  
"After the hit to the head you took, that's not really a surprise." The woman replied gently; she moved closer, gingerly lifting the bandage from the wound, checking it. "You were brought here after you passed out."  
  
She was trying to piece things together.. 'Okay, so I passed out after getting my arse kicked by those guys. With horns.' She frowned, 'I must have hit my head *much* harder than I thought. Or maybe that part was a dream or hallucination?' "I-" She paused, "I'm sorry, I'm being very rude. My name's Aurora."   
  
The pink haired woman introduced herself as, "Genkai." and they briefly shook hands. "Can you remember anything about your attack?"  
  
"I... I remember some things. There were three guys. Knocked me around *real* good. I remember seeing red." She muttered the last part, then added, "I think I was either hallucinating or dreaming part of it though."  
  
Genkai looked very doubtful, "And which parts do you believe that about?"  
  
Aurora blinked, then looked at the woman as if she'd grown a second head. "They had horns- it sounds crazy but--" She answered bluntly- then she remembered the other two- The two that had helped her, the dark haired one with his katana; and the tall red haired man with his flower- then thorny whip. (A/N: I just can't even imagine someone pulling a flower out at a fight- even if you could turn it into a whip. Kurama: It does throw people off. ^_^)  
  
"Sorry to be the one to break this to ya missy, you weren't dreaming or hallucinating. They most likely did have horns, probably fangs too."   
  
Aurora frowned, her head throbbing again, she put one hand to her right eye, as she realized that Genkai really was *not* joking. The door opened again, and a cheery blue haired girl came bounding in. "Oh! She's awake! Hi!" She gave Aurora a big smile, "I'm Botan." She moved and sat down at the foot of the bed Aurora was currently sitting in.   
  
"Aurora; nice to meet you." She looked over at Genkai, "So, how long have I been here?"  
  
Genkai looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking. "You were brought in two evenings ago. It's now three in the afternoon." Botan said cheerily. "I'll go get the others so she can meet everyone, alright Genkai?"  
  
Genkai gave a curt nod, and Botan was out the door in an instant. "Just so you know; the one who brought you in here has been quite worried about you girl. He's barely left your side."  
  
Chapter 3- In which introductions are made  
  
Before Aurora could reply, Botan was bounding back into the room, flanked by a freakishly tall orange haired guy; they were followed by several others. Botan opened her mouth to introduce everyone, but freakishly tall said, "Wow! She is cute!"  
  
Both Botan and Genkai sweatdropped as the tall boy was smacked in the back of the head. An averagely tall black haired guy with really gelled hair came in. "Don't pay any attention to him; he's an idiot." Two other girls walked in behind him, one with brown hair and eyes, one with turquoise hair and red eyes. She blinked, 'Wait- Red eyes?' Botan began with the introductions. "Aurora, these are Kuwabara," The tall orange haired guy, "Yusuke," The gelled haired one, "Yukina," The one with turquoise hair, "Keiko," The brunette, "--And--" She looked over at the doorway which was currently being blocked by Kuwabara. She frowned at Kuwabara, "And the two that you can't see behind the idiot, you may recognize... Kurama, and Hiei." Aurora's hand clenched on her cover as she recalled the names- that was what the thing that had done the most damage to her had called the two who'd helped her. Kuwabara stepped aside to reveal the two that she'd seen the previous night. Her hand tightened on the blanket as she gazed at the two men standing in the doorway. Both were incredibly (inhumanly ^_^) handsome in their own right. The red head looked concerned about her, his green eyes studied her, seemingly taking in everything. Her face started to heat under his steady gaze, her stomach fluttering just a bit. His hair was really long, and he was very tall, though not quite as tall as Kuwabara. Her gaze went to the other, Hiei, whom was shorter- his black hair which defied ALL laws of gravity was held back with a white bandana. His face was impassive, cold actually, but his red eyes were focused oh- 'Waitaminute.' She thought, 'Red eyes again?' She looked closer. 'Red eyes.' She glanced at Yukina, they had the same eyes. She blinked again as she heard Botan say, "Guys, this is Aurora."  
  
They all exchanged pleasantries, then Aurora's gaze landed once again on Hiei and Kurama. "Thank you." She said, her eyes expressing her deep gratitude. Hiei nodded his head once. Kurama's eyes widened. He looked in a word, surprised. He'd not expected her to remember that he and Hiei had been the ones present the evening of the fight.  
  
Kuwabara came over to Aurora's side, grabbing her hand and saying, "Not to worry cutie! The great and powerful Kazuma Kuwabara will be here to protect and keep you safe!!"  
  
The insides of Aurora's eyebrow's rose as she looked at the others with a look on her face obviously reading, 'Is this guy for real?!' Instead, she forced a smile, using her other hand to pry the one he held from his grasp. She lightly patted it, saying, "I appreciate that. But I really don't need..." He clung onto her other hand, completely ignoring her words.  
  
Kurama caught her attention as he moved to Kuwabara, placing his hand gently on the orange haired man's shoulder. "Kuwabara, why don't you let Miss Aurora rest a bit?" he asked, "She still is after all recovering from her fight."  
  
"Kurama's right." Genkai stated. "We should all let her rest. We can take her to speak with Koenma later or tomorrow." Her gaze turned to Aurora, "Gain your strength girl." she escorted the others out; though Kurama was the one who forced Kuwabara to release her hand; and he was also the one who led that taller man out of the room.  
  
"Kurama?" Aurora said softly.  
  
He looked back at her concerned, as he shut the door behind Kuwabara, "Yes Miss Aurora- Are you okay?"  
  
She raised one hand dismissively, "I'm fine." then her nose wrinkled up, "But could you please lose the 'Miss'?"  
  
He gave her a smile, "Gladly. Now what can I do for you?" He asked, as he gazed at her, taking in her appearance. She had shoulder length, dark blonde hair, and bright green eyes that glimmered with intellegence and humor. 'Not a bad looking ningen.' Youko whispered in his mind. He mentally shook the voice away, his attention trailing back to Aurora, "Questions I assume?"  
  
"ONLY a few DOZEN." She replied, giving him a fairly sheepish smile, "Not to worry though, I will try to keep myself limited to just a few."  
  
Next up== In which questions are asked. 


End file.
